iMovie
by bFishstix
Summary: Finished! Sam drags Freddie to the movies, but says,"Benson, I swear, if anyone sees me, you’re gonna regret it!" Oh, geez, Sam is angry. Is she avoiding something?
1. Freddie's Point of View

_A/N- So, this was sort of a dream that I had. It wasn't about Seddie, but I made it be for this fanfic. I thought it would be a cute theme for them. It's going to be a short two-shot._

**iMovie**

**Freddie's Point of View.**

We've just arrived at the theater, and I held the entrance door with one hand and grabbed hers with the other. I practically had to drag her in there, for she was being stubborn, like always.

"Come on, Puckett!" I struggled to get her to come in the door. She refused to move.

"Benson, I swear, if anyone sees me, you're _gonna_ regret it!"

I looked at her and let go. "This was _your_ idea!"

She looked at me, despite I think I seen her cheeks turn little red. "Well, I didn't think you'd say _**yes**_. I thought you hated scary movies."

I rolled my eyes. "So, why did you even ask me? You could've asked Carly." This was so confusing me right now. I only agreed to go just because she was my friend and I didn't want to be rude…. oh, geez, she was _always _rude to me, so why _did_ I say yes.

"Freddie, you're so stupid!"

What?! I just asked a question. Is that wrong for asking? But, stupid for what?

"Huh?" I said in annoying tone.

"You knew that Carly and Spencer were going to be gone, visiting their granddad!" She snapped at me, and finally stepped inside the theater.

"Sam, you're so rude!"

I seen a small smile creep up on her face. "Yep, so don't mess with me."

I sighed, forgetting the fact she just called me stupid, and asked, "So, are we going to see this movie or not, now?"

"Well, we're already here, so why not?"

"Let's get the darn tickets then."

"You mean, _you_." She looked at me like she was an angel or something. No, not Sam. "And I'll go get the candy and stuff." Then her look shifted from good to evil. Typical Sam.

As soon as I got the tickets, I walked to her and she had a handful of stuff in her arms. With a mouthful of popcorn, she demanded, "Pay that lady!" She motioned her head toward them.

"Sam, don't you have money?"

"What?" She gave me an evil look again. I hate that look. "I have to pay? … Don't think so!"

I didn't argue back; I just paid the lady anyway.

"Here!" Sam shoved the candy and drinks in my arms. I almost dropped them.

"Oh, man, why?!"

"Don't think I'm carrying it all." She walked away, with one bag of popcorn in her hand, eating it.

I had to move slowly as I was trying juggle everything. Ugh, Sam! God, why _did_ I even agree to go? She's always like this. I mean, I just get tired of it. Always. Anyway, I put that to the back of my mind as I reached it to the room and seen her, sitting in the very front and still stuffing her face with popcorn.

"God-lee, Freddie, you took forever!" She said as she split pieces out of her mouth.

"Well, if someone wouldn't of gave all this to me, then I would be a lot quicker!" Aggravated, very much. "It'd been better if you kept some, too!"

"I did."

I cocked my head sideways. "Only popcorn."

"Well, don't complain!"

"Oh, just get some of this, so I could sit down."

"No!"

"Why? It's only the previews." I felt a drink slipping from my hand. "Sam, come get this! I'm about to drop it."

She just looked at me like I was stupid. "Oh, it's fine. Sit down."

I had taken a step and bam! The drink slipped and spilled all over the floor. "Ugh!" Frustrated, I threw the rest down too. My arms were now empty.

"Ah, Freddie! Why did you do that?"

"_You _know why!"She looked down at the floor, then back at me. "Eh, so what. At least it wasn't my money you wasted."

I sat down a seat away from her. I put my elbow on the arm of the seat and my hand on my head. I sighed; this two hours was going to be a _long _time.

**- Stay tuned! -**


	2. Sam's Point of View

**iMovie**

**Sam's Point of View.**

I looked over at him and he seemed very ticked. His face was a frown, and he kept shaking his head for some reason. Well, maybe I could've helped him with the stuff, though I acted like a… what's that word? Um… oh, jerk, like he says. Maybe I am, or maybe I don't want him to know some things… Okay, things? Like what? Liking him? What am I saying? Have I lost my mind? … no, not me, the innocent Sam Puckett. Sarcastically speaking. I know that I am rude and selfish. But that's who I am. I can't change who I am for a geek-face. I like him, only as a friend. That kiss on the fire escape meant nothing to me, or at least I think it didn't.

Just then he looked over at me and asked softly, "May I have some popcorn?" We just stared at each other with glaring eyes. I rolled mine, and he said, "Please."

"Go get your own!" I yelled in a whisper, and put the bag on the opposite side from him.

"Sam! I bought it, so let me have some!" He stretched his arm, trying to get to it.

"Well, too bad!"

"But-" he whined.

I smiled evilly at him, then suddenly he moved over beside me. I knew what he was going for, so I stretched my arm with the popcorn farther away. He growled and said my name angrily. I said his name in a snobby way and he just sighed heavily. Of course I thought it was funny, so I just laughed.

"You know, you wouldn't be laughing if I wouldn't let you have any." he said. I could hear, but I didn't want to listen to him. "You'd be trying to chew my hand off." He just kept rattling on and on.

"Ugh! Alright. I get it. Now shut up!"

He was quiet for a moment, then asked, "So, can I have some?" My eyes sprung wide open. Whoa, Fredweird, back up. Did you just say that; _**some**_. Oh, gosh, do I have a perverted mind? Hehe, yes I do.

"No. Gross!"

"What? Why?"

"Because."

He just turned his head and continued watching the movie. I just stared at him, wondering why I'd always do this to him. Only him. Well, there is Gibby, but Freddie is the only one who I abused the most. Maybe I known him longer; maybe it's because he's a geek; maybe it's just because I like him. I deny it all the time, I know. Though why can't just open up my heart and tell him how I feel. Oh, shoot, I just sounded stupid. And no, Freddie's not, as I said to him earlier.

I turned my head toward the movie and tried to watch it, but my mind was jumping all around. I felt dizzy. I felt weak. No, not Sam, but yes. I had a feeling inside me that wouldn't go away, and I had it for quite some time now. Try ever since third grade; the first time we've met;

_We were at the water park. He was standing in line for the slide. That's when Carly and I came up and started chatting with him. Well not me, mostly Carly. She introduced him to me. When he stuck his hand out for me to shake it, I smacked it so hard that he cried. I said in a evilly tone, "Hello! We're gonna become great friends, pal!" I slapped him on the back and he scooted away closer to Carly. Oh, and when we were about to go down the slide, I pushed him backwards and he was yelling my name all the way down. I just smiled. I knew that someday he'd understand why I did this stuff to him. Well, I hope. I need him so bad, for he was my crush. Secret crush. _

I brought myself back to reality and realized that all this time it was so wrong for doing what I do to him. Just realizing it now, that's a wow. Maybe I was looking, but not really seeing. Um, say what if I didn't pick on him? Would we be an item? Though he liked Carly. Um, oh, geez, there'd be a cat fight between her and I if we both liked Freddie. Scary to think about, but it could happen.

I turned my head toward him again. This time, I think he had seen me out of the corner of his eye, because he looked right at me and asked, "What?" I didn't answer and turned back.

* * *

I must've fell asleep because I heard him say, "Wake up, Sam." Then I felt a shake. "Wake up! You're snoring, and people are looking at us funny."

I was having a great dream about him. What?! About Fredweird? … It could've easily been about that monster and the soup. Um, maybe the monster represents Freddie. I mean, I was afraid of it in my dream, so in a way I am afraid of Freddie and showing how I truly feel. "Just tell him," a little voice inside my head said. Tell him what?… "I love you."

"What did you just say?"

My eyes sprung wide open because I realized I just said that out loud. Shoot.

"Me?"

"Heck no!" I lied. "It wasn't you. It was just someone in my dream." I yawned, got up and stretched. I started heading down the row of seats.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, duh!" I shot back. I, then thought of something. "Freddie, come here."

"Wh--"

"Come here!" I demanded, and he started toward me.

"What?" He said as he made his way.

I grabbed his arm and took him outside in the hallway.

"Why did you bring me out here?" He asked, slightly confused. I just put my finger on his lips and said, "Shh…" I softly pushed him against the wall and placed my lips on his. When we pulled apart I said, "I'm not gonna hide anything else from you." He had a smile on his face, but didn't say a word. I continued, "I love you, Fredward Benson, and that kiss on the fire escape, I could never forget it. I mean that." I leaned in for another kiss, but he pushed me away.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." he turned away, laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Well, I don't believe Samantha Puckett likes a nerd like me." He laughed once more.

"You're not a nerd." I said seriously, for the first time that I thought that.

He just smiled and I smiled back. Then, we walked back to the movie, holding hands, for I think we've just became something more.

----

_**-The End- **_


End file.
